Rosie Floribell
Princess Roselina, known as Rosie Floribell to the others, is a princess of Floridia that is trusted by Bloom, Alicia and the Winx after they came across the Royal Floridian Garden and to witness her birth. She is set to become the next Floridia queen although she is still a princess and as such, it is important to let no villain get their hands on this young infant or else they could overule Floridia or use the baby's power to maybe rule Magix. After aging herself up to sixteen, she gives herself her own Winx (aka Harmonix) status in order to be with her "mothers". Personality Rosie is very energetic, hyper and somewhat annoying. At first she is calm when she was a baby, but when she turned 5 and transformed into a 16 year old, she turned animated and excitable. She can cause problems when she use magic without Harmonix. Biography Rosie was actually a baby born from the Rose of Rebirth, a large pink and yellow (Or blue and yellow for males) rose in the Royal Floridian Garden that produces a newborn every 200 years as the next successor to the throne.Rosie is given to Bloom, Alicia and the other Winx as an assignment, by Queen Lavenrena, to be cared for a year after they got lost in the Floridia Castle while on a field trip and saw her being born. She was named Roselina by Alicia, but shortened as "Rosie".Because she is born from the rose and is the next princess up to being queen, she has extremely powerful magic, which causes some problems to the Winx. When she turned 5, she returned to Alfea to visit her "mothers" or "Winxsitters" (as Breeze puts it). They were promised to train her and to visit her in Blossom Elementary in Floridia. When her power boosted, she transformed herself into a 16 year-old so she could attend school with the other Winx and made her own last name, Floribell. Out of all of her "Winxsitters", Alicia and Bloom's personality is more appearent to her, Most likely Alicia because of her love for Anime, Harajuku and pouty face among other things. Appearance 'Baby' coming soon 'Civilian' She seems to be wearing Gothic lolita-style outfit since Alicia introduced her to Harajuku and anime. Her dress is a frilly rose color with a dark rose colored frill. Her shoes are pink and black colored high heels with a bow in the middle on each shoe. Her hair is high up in 2 ponytails with a large white bow. 'Harmonix' coming soon Pixie coming soon Relationships 'Alicia' coming soon Powers and Abilites 'Harmonix' #Vine Wrap (Or Rosie calls it "Danzen Danzen Wrap it") #Light Blast (Or Rosie calls it "Danzen Danzen Bright Blast") #Mulitiply #Hikari Dance (A dance that causes a monster to dance) #Leaf Storm (Or Rosie calls it "Danzen Danzen Stormy Leaves") Images Rosie.png|Rosie as a baby Rosie as a baby 2.png|Rosie crying Rosie age 5.png|Rosie at age 5 Videos thumb|300px|left|Rosie's Harmonix transformation theme Trivia *Rosie is most likely based on: :::: Hana Makihatayama (Magical DoReMi) *Rosie is the only Winx girl to NOT have a counterpart. : Category:Fairies Category:Female Characters Category:Fan made fairy Category:Royalty Category:Characters